The Turning of the Senshi
by Erienne F. Sky
Summary: Lita has dreams about her past, ones that may drive a stake (pardon the pun) through her relationship with Mylo. Once the truth is revealed, will it cloud her relationship with the other Senshi? Please, R&R! ;p


The Turning of the Senshi:: A Tribute To Princess Jupiter, and Her Past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blossoms of the Cherry::The Past  
  
By: Erienne F. Sky  
  
  
  
Leda's heart was beating with the rhythm of a thousand drums. Her tightly closed eyes twitched as she moved from side to side on the little pad that was her bed in the mountain training facility. It was obvious to anyone who was watching her that she was deep in sleep; that she was having a nightmare. A very, very bad nightmare. She flung over again, this time hitting the bald headed man that lay on th pad next to her, rousing him from a light sleep.  
  
"Whaa..?" Mylo mumbled, placing a hand over his mouth to stiffle a sudden yawn. He glanced over at the brown haired beauty who lay next to him, and was forced to dodge to the side as she swung at him. He stood up quickly, seeing immediately the severity of the nightmare his Princess was in. He leaned down, careful not to disturb her to where she might think him as whatever was frightening her, and placed his hands gently on the sides of her head. He would merge his mind with hers, entering her dream, then slowly ease her out of it.  
  
Mylo felt a slight pull in the back of his head, and suddenly he was watching as his love ran toward a flourishing forest, obviously in a rush. Behind her was a rapidly moving shadow, one that was also moving into the woods. He followed, moving faster than he ever could have if he was in the real world, yet only being able to do so by having had many hours of practice and training in the sub-conscious realm.  
  
****  
  
Lita was running, pumping her legs as hard as she could. She glanced behind her, seeing again the horrid humanoid that was chasing after her. It moved at an unnatural speed, as she did, and seemed to float off the ground as it continued the persuit.  
  
Lita had on a blue silky dress, having white lacy petticoats underneath. Her stockings were being to fall down her slender legs, and her shoes had long since been rid of, forgotton in the midst of the run. Her hair had been let down around her shoulders, yet it was now streeming behind her, drifting on the wind as she moved rapidly forward.  
  
She was entering the wood now, and had to take more care where she stepped for she would trip over roots or fallen branches otherwise. Somehow she managed to keep going at her unreal pace without breaking her neck or tripping once. Much greater on her mind was the fact that the thing that was following her was able to do the same. She could feel it getting closer and the panic in her body rose. She had to keep going; had to before it got her...  
  
****  
  
Mylo didn't realize how fast he was able to go until he entered the forest. It was then that he noticed how fast his love and her demon were also going. He looked down, and saw that somehow his feet were barely touching the ground. It was odd, but this didn't bother him. His mind was clouding over...He couldn't think straight. Or, more importantly, he didn't have control over his mind. He sped up, closing in on the two at an impossible rate. He wasn't telling himself to do this...It was just happening. Suddnely, he felt as if he was watching all this happen from a backseat, not having any say in what his body did.  
  
Lita had run into a small knoll, and was leaning against a fallen tree trunk, cringing away from the beast. The thing was closing in on her, kneeling before her and moving over her writhing form, leaving her in his shadow. A surge of anger encompased Mylo's senses, causing him to move even faster to get into the knoll and save his princess.  
  
****  
  
Lita was caught in the clutches of the beast. She couldn't move to get away, her body too tired to actually try and make an attempt at escape. She cringed away from the horrible being that was leaning over her, seeming to breathe her soul, her inner being, tearing them from her and using it to corrupt her. Her head was turning against her, rejecting all thought and forcing her to give in to the fears that plagued her skull.  
  
The thing that was over her was now reaching down to her neck with its head. She had been to absurbed with her own thoughts to notice what it looked like, and still didn't have a clue as to what to call it. She felt its ragged breath on her neck and unknowingly tilted her head to the side in expectation. Her mind was clouded, leaving her feelnig as if she had no choice but to follow whatever pattern she was seeming to follow. This reminded her of something Rei had once told her about how some dreams are reinactments of past lives, and they are only meant to be watched, not participated in. Lita wasn't sure what "just watched" included, but at the time she hadn't thought it meant to feel the same thing your past self had felt.  
  
She experienced a sudden sharp pain in the side of her neck, causing her to abandon all thought and return to the present rather quickly. She told herself to shove the being away, to knee him where he would never forget it. But nothing happened. She couldn't even try to yell in pain. This is what she meant, Lita thought. Rei meant that I had to live whatever had happened to me in the past all over again. I'm going to kill her when this is over.  
  
****  
  
Mylo reached the side of the knoll where Leda was and grabbed the thing that was on her. He hefted it up and threw it to the other side of the small clearing. Looking down, he saw that Lita was in a semi-comatose state, for she was not reacting to anything that was going on around her, and her eyes were blank, having none of their usual fervor or life.  
  
A low, animalistic grunt escaped Mylo's trembling lips, and he ran towards the being that had hurt his princess. It must have sensed him coming, for it doged him and kicked him in the buttocks, knocking him forward to the ground. It was then on top of him, turning him so it could do him like it had done Lita.  
  
Mylo struggled, but couldn't get away from the beasts strong grip. It leaned down to him, just like it had the brown haired Princess. He wanted to scream, but all he did was obligingly turn his head at the beasts stare...It was then that he saw what it was. It had a face, and it wasn't a beast. It was a man, as much a man as he was...Rather, it was the man that he was. It looked just like him, but it had a dark brown colored hair and mustache. It was then that he was able to scream, once he saw what it was. That it was him. That what had hurt his Princess was indeed him.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer on the cold, hard grassy floor of the knoll, but leaning over his love in the shrine. Her eyes were open, and she was looking at him with an expression of abject terror.  
  
Without thinking, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, trying to push back the images that pounded at his mind, his concience. He saw himself, hurting the one woman he loved. A tear slid down his flushed cheek into her silky hair as he rubbed her back.  
  
  
  
:~* What do you think? Send all your comments to Thunderheart1234511@yahoo.com, or LuvrGrlTeri182@aol.com. This fic was kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'm between fics as of now, so I am trying to get them all out at a normal pace. It may be that I can only update on the weekends, so bare with me. Hope you enjoyed it. ;p *~: 


End file.
